Chances
by longlivetiva
Summary: Tony and Ziva want nothing more than a child, and they'll go to any lengths to get what they want. Fluffy fic with hints of angst here and there.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey all! So I've decided to try my hand at a multi-chapter fic! I'm super busy with college, but I'm sure I'll be able to write on the bus, during my breaks, and when I've completed all my work, so I'll try to update as frequently as possible! Also, huge thank you to my proofreader and best friend Whitney (or you may know her by Wallaby), she gave me the confidence to finally post my stuff! So, here it goes!**

* * *

Ziva was leant against the bathroom counter chewing on her almost absent nails impatiently, nerves pumping through her body at an alarming rate,

_"Would you please stop pacing Tony? You're making me nervous," she snapped, shocking even herself._

_"You're nervous? This is the third time we've done this all week!" _

Ziva shot him a look with eyes narrowed as if to say "Anthony DiNozzo you take back what you just said or you'll never be able to speak again."

_"I'm sorry Zi, come here,"_ he apologized with his arms outstretched inviting her into his warm embrace.

She of course gave in and melted into his touch.

"_I'll love you as much as I did before, even if this one comes back negative again_," he whispered before placing a kiss to where his chin was just resting on top of her head.

_"I know, and I love that you love me no matter the circumstances." _

He felt her body relax in his arms, and he was content. The pair stood like this just enjoying each others company for at least a minute before Tony was the first to speak,

_"It's been two minutes, do you think we should check?"_

_"I can't bring myself to look, you do it and tell me what it says" _she said whilst putting him at arms length to look him in the eyes, this was a moment that could change their lives forever, and she wouldn't want to share it with anyone other than Tony, the man who loves her unconditionally.

He sighed and anxiously walked over to the sink where they had placed the test whilst it processed.

Tonys face dropped when he saw the single blue line,_ "I'm so sorry Ziva…"_

Yet another negative.

_"Why are we even trying? It's obvious that we're just not meant to be parents."_ she choked between sobs.

Tony walked back over to Ziva and held her as close as humanly possible.

_"Ziva, give it time. We have our entire lives ahead of us; we can't let three pesky tests determine the course of the rest of our life together. It's going to happen one day, maybe now just isn't the right time. But I can promise you, it will happen one day, and our child will have the love of two people who love and care for both them and each other. That's all any child ever needs, and we can give them that. We just need to give it time." _

_"You really think so? Do you think it's even possible? What if we physically can't have children? What if it's just not meant to be?"_

_"I tell you what, we'll book an appointment at the doctors office as soon as possible, we'll find out. Even if we can't have our own, we can adopt."_

_"Are you sure we can even adopt? We're federal agents, our jobs put our life on the line everyday, will adoption agencies even allow people like us to adopt a child who needs a good home with parents who they know are going to come home every night?"_

_"We can find a way, no power in this world can stop what the heart wants. And all our hearts want are nothing more than to share our life with a child, and show them the wonders of this beautiful world we live in. Now how about we order a pizza and watch a movie?"_

She sighed, Tony always knew the right thing to say, and she was rather hungry._ "I guess you're right, thank you, I needed that. And can we get stuffed crust?" _

He chuckled, "_of course we can, maybe we should get some garlic bread too, I haven't eaten all day."_

_"It's a date." _she beamed whilst reaching for his hand, leading him into the lounge to set up a blanket and pillow fort to watch their movie in. They got a few pillows set up before Tony started his usual antics,

_"Tony! Stop!" Ziva laughed as Tony started hitting her with a feather pillow, "you're going to bur-" _the pillow burst and feathers flew everywhere.

_"Come here" _he giggled and grabbed her wrists to pull her into a deep kiss, he could feel her smile against his lips as she ran her fingers through his hair as the feathers fell around them.

They rested against each others foreheads and gazed into each others eyes,

_"I love you Ziva" he said whilst picking a feather out of her hair, _

_"And I love you Tony."_

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was short compared to what I hope to be writing, so keep a look out for updates! Please also feel free to leave me constructive criticism and advice, since this is my first multi-chapter fic :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey all! Just wanted to say thank you for the response to the first chapter! Here's an update before tonights premiere? Are you all looking forward to the premiere? Honestly, I'm dreading it. Anyway I'm going to stop rambling and let you all enjoy! Let me know what you thought :) **__**Also, I changed my name from NavyCIS1 to longlivetiva. We kinda need to support and encouragement given the circumstances.**_

* * *

The sunrise flooded through the curtains into Tony and Ziva's bedroom, casting a thin stream of light onto the couple tangled together. Tony opened his eyes to the most beautiful sight: Ziva sound asleep. She looked youthful, her face was soft, as if her horrific past had never existed, her chocolate tendrils were sprawled everywhere, but yet she still looked absolutely stunning.

"Ziva…" he whispered into her ear. "Ziva, sweet cheeks, I'd appreciate it if you woke up, I'd really like to use the bathroom, but I can't with my arm currently lying under you…"

She stirred and rolled over, cuddling into him more, just his luck.

"Guess I'm going to have to hold it in." He muttered under his breath. But as long as she was happy and comfortable, he was happy. He laid there for around another half hour, just holding her until her eyelids finally fluttered open. "Good morning sweetheart," she said with sleep still laced in her voice, "what time is it?"

"6:30. Now I love you, but could you please untangle yourself so I can use the little boys room?"

"Hmm, and what if I were to refuse?" she replied with a playful smirk.

"The consequences wouldn't be pretty."

"Fine, but you owe me later," she said whilst freeing his arms and watched him run to the bathroom.

"Tony," she called out, "what time does the doctor's office open?"

"8 I think, why? Did you want to call today?" He questioned.

"Well, it would be nice, finding out what's wrong…"

"Tell you what, why don't we make breakfast and get ready for the day, hopefully they'll be open by the time we're done and we can call and go as soon as possible?" He asked whilst jogging back into their room.

"Wonderful," she said, smiling at his plan. Beginning to think about breakfast, she propped herself up a bit. "Now, how do banana pancakes sound?"

"Banana pancakes sound amazing right now."

=NCIS=

Tony and Ziva began to cook their breakfast in perfect sync, throwing eggs to each other, slicing bananas, and pouring out the necessary ingredients. It just went to show how perfectly they worked together.

Ziva was wearing Tony's Ohio state shirt with underwear, whilst Tony was just in his boxers. He really did love it when she wore his clothes.

=NCIS=

The pair sat at the dining room table enjoying their breakfast. "Ziva, it's past 8… should we call?"

"I'll do it, pass me the phone." She said with a nervous smile before she started dialing the number. The dial tone set her nerves on edge and she was about to hang up until the receptionist picked up, "Washington Primary Care Physicians, you're talking to Sarah, how may I help you?"

Tony gave Ziva nod of support and gripped her free hand to gave it a squeeze of encouragement; she took a deep breath. "I'd like to book an appointment? The name's Ziva David."

"Alright Ziva, do you mind if I ask what for?" Asked the receptionist in a voice a little too cheery for Ziva's liking.

"Well… I'm struggling to get pregnant. I just wanted to get checked, make sure everything's okay?"

"That's fine, we actually had a cancellation for 12 today, would you be able to make it for then?"

"Absolutely, thank you Sarah."

"You're welcome, see you soon!" and with that, the phone went dead.

Tony looked at her and widened his eyes, asking her what the plan was. "They had a cancellation, we're booked in for 12."

He brought her hand to his lips, "Perfect," and kissed the back.

=NCIS=

It was around 11:45 when they finally pulled up to the doctor's office; Tony turned the car ignition off and turned to face Ziva. "Ziva, just know that whatever happens, I still love you." He commented, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and bringing her closer to him.

She was terrified, rendered speechless; she said all she could in the moment, "Thank you."

They walked hand in hand to the receptionist's desk and Tony could feel Ziva's palms sweating against his already damp one.

"David, Ziva David. I have an appointment at 12?"

"Ziva David…" the receptionist repeated whist scrolling down the page open on the computer. "Ah got ya, you're checked in! Please take a seat in the waiting room to the right, someone will be with you shortly!"

Ziva replied with a smile.

"Nice James Bond reference, Zee-vah!" Tony said laughing to himself.

"Oh shush you."

As soon as the pair had sat down, Ziva heard the nurse calling for her. "Well that was fast." She said as she felt her heart rate increase.

=NCIS=

Once in the examination room, Ziva found herself clinging to Tony's hand for all the support she needed.

"Okay Ziva, I'm Doctor Henderson, it says here on your file that you're concerned that you may not be able to get pregnant?"

"Uh, yes…" Ziva stammered. "We've been trying, and it just seems near impossible. I'm starting to lose all hope…"

"Okay, I'm going to ask you a few questions and run a few tests and then we can see what's going on." She said, reassuring Ziva with a smile.

"So first we have the basic questions such as 'do you smoke'?'"

"No I do not," she answered confidently.

Doctor Henderson checked the appropriate box on the questionnaire then continued. "Do you consume alcoholic beverages on a regular basis?"

"Nope, just a glass of wine with dinner here and there."

"Perfect. Have you encountered any serious trauma recently?"

Ziva's eyes shot wide open and it then hit her. She realized what the problem may be. Somalia.

"Ziva? Is everything okay?" asked Doctor Henderson; she had obviously touched a sensitive topic.

Tony then realized,"Could we have a moment alone please?" he asked the Doctor.

"Take all the time you need," she said, swiftly walking out.

As soon at the doctor had left, Ziva started to hyperventilate and tears streamed down her face.

"Ziva, breath, I need to you to breathe, calm down, I'm here, it's okay." He said, pulling her into an embrace.

"Those bastards, they've ruined everything. They've taken every chance I ever had of happiness," she cried between deep breaths.

"No they haven't, they've made you stronger. They've made you a better person. Yes, the circumstances are terrible, but they've made you an incredibly strong and admirable woman. So screw them, you're going to get your chance at happiness even if it kills me. I love you, and I'd go to the ends of this earth to make you happy."

His words were calming and reassuring and soon her breathing steadied as she wiped the tears from her face.

"I think I'm ready," to which Tony called the nurse back in.

"I'm sorry if I said something wrong Miss. David,-"

"Ziva, please call me Ziva. And it's not your fault. Yes, I have faced trauma, quite a few times. I don't like to talk about it, but if it means I get my chance of having a child, I'll do it. I was tortured and raped for months on end, that is until this wonderful man saved me." She said with a bittersweet smile, turning to take Tony's hand. "Please, tell me this isn't going to affect my chances?"

Doctor Henderson was almost in tears, "I'm so sorry, so so sorry. All I can say is that we will run tests, and check everything possible. We're going to get you your baby."

"Thank you," she replied as a single tear rolled down her cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hey all! Sorry for the extremely late update. I have no excuse other than college taking up most of my time and the fact that I'm still emotionally unstable after 11x02. So yeah, enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think? Thank you & have a great day! :)**_

* * *

Ziva was perched on the kitchen counter with her phone in one hand, and a dry slice of toast, which had barely been touched, in the other. It had been exactly one week since she had countless amounts of blood work and various other tests, and she was now currently anxiously awaiting the phone call that could change the course of her life with Tony forever. The phone rang and startled her out of her mindless gaze. After staring at the caller ID for at least ten seconds before registering the number, she finally plucked up the courage to hit answer.

"H-hello?" she stammered,

"Hello, I'm calling for a Ziva David?" replied the receptionist.

"It's Dah- never mind. This is her, I assume you're calling about my results?" she questioned.

"Yes, would it be possible for you to come in today so we can talk to you in person about them? It's easier for both you and us."

As if she wasn't worried enough, she swallowed hoarsely. "Uh, yeah, I guess that's fine. What time?"

"We have an opening in the next half hour," the receptionist finally answered after checking their office's busy schedule.

"Sure, I'm on my way." She replied, hanging up shortly after.

"Tony, we need to go!" Ziva shouted whilst putting the phone in it's rightful place and grabbing her purse, keys, and jacket.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?" Tony asked, with a tone of panic in his voice.

She replied with a reassuring smile and reached for his hand. "I do not know yet. Let's go find out."

=NCIS=

Once they were seated in the examination room, their nurse took no time to start saying what they had been waiting to hear.

"Ziva, from your tests we have learnt that the trauma you have suffered has caused… extensive damage. It is possible for you to have a baby, although very unlikely and very risky. You're most likely going to have multiple complications. From what has happened to you, your uterus is very fragile, there is a lot of scar tissue, and your blood flow isn't as it should be. It's likely you won't carry your baby for the full 9 months; it's also likely that you will have a miscarriage. That's if you're even fortunate enough to become pregnant. It's a matter of luck when it comes cases of this nature. But given what you've lived through, I believe it's safe to say that luck is on your side."

"So, it is possible, we could have a child?" Ziva responded looking at the almost impossible bright side of the situation,

"Absolutely, yes. But as I said, you're likely to have major complications; you'd be an extremely high-risk pregnancy. But with the great medical care we supply, we can overcome this and I don't see why you couldn't have a baby." The nurse encouraged.

Tears began to well in both Tony and Ziva's eyes as they held a vice grip to each other's hands and he brought her into a tight hug. Her head fit perfectly in the crook of his neck and she cried quietly as a smile spread across her face.

Tony mouthed a simple "thank you" and the nurse walked out to give them a moment.

Tony took Ziva by the shoulders and looked her dead in the eyes. "We can have a baby, Ziva. We can have something of our own. We can have little DiNozzo's running around and a white picket fence and a dog, we can be the American dream. Together." he said through a wide smile.

"We can Tony, but we shouldn't get our hopes up for them to come crashing down." retorted Ziva with tears still running down the bridge of her nose.

"Screw the odds, screw the system, and screw the past. We can have our happy future and I'm going to make sure of it," he interjected.

Ziva David, the woman who had been through hell and back would possibly be getting her happy ending which she deserved with the love of her life.

"Well Sweet cheeks," Tony said in his best French accent. "Guess we gotta do some baby making," he chuckled before throwing a wink her way.

=NCIS=

Ziva barely had time to lock the door behind them before Tony had spun her around and they were leaning against the wall, hungry for each other after a long and emotional day. Ziva wrapped her arms around Tony's neck and her fingers were running through his soft hair as his hands were trailing up her legs, down her sides and under her shirt. Ziva's lips parted and let out a gasp as she turned her head, exposing her neck to which Tony started planting soft, and delicate kisses on the most sensitive part, which sent tingles through her veins. Tony lifted Ziva and she wrapped her legs around his waist before he carried her to the bedroom and walked backwards until he felt the back of his legs hit the bed. Ziva gently pushed him down by his shoulders and the mattress dipped either side of his waist as she kneeled over and straddled him. She bent down and her unruly hair brushed his face as she kissed his lips whilst unbuttoning his shirt. Once unbuttoned, she slipped it from his shoulders and continued to kiss him from chest to stomach, each kiss sending an electrifying sensation though him. The feeling of her breath and lips brushing against his skin made him feel like jelly, weak at the knees.

"Ziva, you're so beautiful," he whispered between breaths.

Ziva stopped unbuttoning his pants, and brought her face back up to his, and looked him straight in the eyes,

"And you make me feel beautiful. Thank you for that, I love you." She finished with a kiss, going right back to what she was previously doing.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hooray! Finally time for an update! I think I may make it a point to update both of my fics at least on the weekends, and perhaps during the week depending on how my muse treats me and how much free time I have… Either way, thank you for all of the lovely reviews! They brighten my day :) This is a relatively short chapter; it's more "filler" before I actually get to the plot properly! Either way, I hop you all enjoy this update!**

* * *

Tony outstretched his arms seeking Ziva's warmth, but was instead greeted by the cold sheets of an empty bed. His initial instinct was to panic, but he was soon calmed once he could hear the shower running, and the sweet tune of Ziva singing. He always knew she could sing, but hearing her sweet symphony was a whole other story. Her voice could hit a wide range of notes and her tone was soft yet powerful. Tony slipped out of bed and walked into the steamy bathroom,

"Hey Zee-vah, need some help in there?" he asked teasingly.

Ziva stopped singing and poked her head around the shower curtain,

"Anthony DiNozzo, why do I get the impression that you want to do more than just 'help'?" she playfully taunted.

He was about to reply with a sarcastic remark before he found himself being dragged into the shower by her, still fully clothed.

"This-" she pointed to his boxers and shirt, "this has got to go."

Tony responded by peeling his now wet clothes from his body.

"Ziva David, are you feeling naughty today?"

Ziva replied by crashing her lips onto his, the kiss was long and passionate, one of his hands were tangled in her wet curls and the other running down her slick back, dipping and caressing her dimples which he loved so much. Tony had to brace himself against the wall as the warm water thrashed all over them, but before he had the chance to say anything, Ziva had flipped them around so that her back was now leaning against the wall and his arms were either side of her head,

"I thought you preferred it on top?" he growled.

She chuckled, "well, we are standing, so what does it matter?" she teased with her eyes full of lust.

"I don't think you realize just how beautiful you are," he said before leaning back in to kiss her again.

Ziva's quick morning shower had not turned out to be just that, that's for sure.

=NCIS=

After their time in the shower, Tony was cooking breakfast when Ziva walked in toweling her wet curls,

"What ya got cooking, good looking?" she asked whilst snaking her arms around his waist from behind. Tony inhaled the scent of her shampoo, it was his favourite.

"Omelettes, any preferences?"

Ziva responded with a kiss on the cheek, "nope, anything you make is great." she said before walking to the bar stools they have in their kitchen and picking up her phone to check Facebook, which she didn't do very often. Tony heard her sigh and drop her phone on the countertop.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It is… nothing…" she sounded dejected.

"Well it can't be nothing, you rarely sigh THAT loudly."

"It is just Jenna, from linguistics. She just posted a picture of an ultrasound, turns out that she is pregnant." Ziva answered, as much as she tried to be happy for her friend, she couldn't help but feel envious.

Tony felt guilty in a way; he walked over to sit next to her and took her hand in his, and stoked it gently.

"Ziva, give it a couple of months, and you will be able to do that too."

She looked down, with tears threatening to spill at any moment, to which Tony hooked a finger under her chin and bought her eyes up to look him in his,

"I promise." he assured and kissed the top of her hand.

* * *

**A/N: Told you it was a short one, but I figured you'd rather have filler than have nothing at all! Have a great Sunday everyone! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey all! Sorry for the super late update, my muse ran away and decided that it wasn't going to let me write an update or give me any inspiration at all. But here it finally is, an update. Can you believe it? Okay, I'll shut up now so you can read. Have a great weekend all!**

* * *

After two grueling months, which felt never-ending, both Tony and Ziva were starting to give up on the hope of their eventual happy ending. They enjoyed the love-making of course, just not the disappointment that followed after each negative pregnancy test. The entire situation was making them both emotionally and physically exhausted. Their hope was like a petal on a rose, blossoming and strong at first, but gradually withering before it would eventually die and disappear. The exhaustion was apparent on Zivas face, her eyes were red from the constant crying and she sported dark circles under them from the sleepless nights spent wrapped in Tony's arms in his effort to comfort her. He'd hold her tightly whilst stroking her hair with one hand, and her stomach with the other and would whisper words of encouragement and support into her ears.

Tonight was another one of those sleepless nights spent in his strong warm arms; her soft sobs woke him from his doze as he sighed, he hated seeing her like this. Ziva found herself turning to face him whilst still in his embrace; the look of fatigue was also seemingly obvious on his face, his eyes were red raw and drooping from the loss of sleep, and his stubble was beginning to get unruly. A wave of guilt came over her, she felt as though the primary reason that he was losing sleep, was because of her.

She found herself reaching up to his cheek to cup his face and gazed longingly into his eyes, "I am so sorry Tony."

Tony then exhaled and laid his rough hand on top of her soft one, "Sweet cheeks, you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm in this with you, and no matter what time of day or night it may be, I'll be right there by your side." He told her and finished by kissing her nose. The fact that Ziva was blaming herself broke Tony; she carried the weight of the world on her tiny shoulders, and he didn't know how much more she could take.

Ziva relaxed a little from his soothing words, she already knew that he was her rock. He was the person she could rely on, and for that she was grateful. She nuzzled into his chest and rested her head right under his chin before nodding back to sleep, they both needed the rest.

**=NCIS=**

The sound of their alarm indicted the start of a new day, Tony groaned and stretched his neck to toes before gently nudging Ziva out of her slumber.

"Zi, it's time to get up… I don't think Gibbs would be too amused if we were late for the third time this week."

Ziva really didn't want to get up, she just wanted to curl up into a ball and forget everything, but she knew Tony was right. Gibbs may be like a father to her, but she couldn't let her current state affect her job. Her job was to help people and bring justice and closure to the families, and she couldn't do that by letting her emotions get the better of her.

"Alright, I'll be up in a second, I just need a minute," she replied, she even _sounded_ exhausted.

Tony jumped into the shower to drown his thoughts; it was also his opportunity to quietly cry to himself. He didn't want to cry in front of Ziva, how could she see him as her support system if he wasn't even stable enough to support himself? How could she look at him the same way if she saw him cry when that's exactly what he tries to stop her from doing? Tony let the water run over him and run away the salty tears; he was beginning to reach his breaking point.

**=NCIS=**

Everyday was seemingly the same to Ziva. She'd wake up and attempt to eat something for breakfast before feeling like she was going to regurgitate it, go to work, come home to have whatever dinner she could handle and spend time with Tony, make love to Tony some nights, then sleep before waking up softly crying. Each day was a constant reminder that her life was a seemingly endless cycle, which wasn't going to change any time soon, if ever. The only thing that truly kept her sane was the ongoing love and support from Tony, he was her other half and always knew how to make her feel better. Tonight when they had gotten home, Tony had treated Ziva to a nice home cooked Italian dinner with red wine and her favourite movie, The Sound Of Music. Once the movie had finished and the ending credits were coming to a finish, Tony broke the silence,

"We need to talk Ziva."

Those four words never sounded good coming from anyone's mouth, and Ziva started to fear the worst, _"Is he going to leave me?", "Is it because we're trying so hard to have kids, but it's just not working out?" _She felt like a complete failure and before even realizing, she was avoiding all eye contact and started to tug at the hem of her shirt.

"I think we should adopt." He said clearly without even hesitating.

_She was not expecting that at all._

"You want to-" "I want us to adopt." he confirmed. "There are so many kids out there who have been abandoned, abused, or just simply don't have parents. Neither of us had the best childhood, so why don't we learn from our past, and help a child in need? Make sure they don't go through what we did?"

Her mouth was agape and her mind was running rampant, "Is it even possible? We're federal agents Tony, we go to work each morning never knowing if we'll actually make it home in one piece. One of us, god forbid, could be killed at any given moment."

"Ziva, those problems would be present even if we had our own child naturally. What's the difference? We'd be helping a child who needs it."

She let out the breath she didn't even realize that she was holding, "I guess you're right, maybe I could… stay at home? Would that be okay with you?" she questioned.

"But I know how much you love your job, are you willing to commit to that? I know you'd miss it."

"It will be… weird, maybe even tough at first, but you are right. I want this. I want to start a family with you. " She said sounding the happiest she had in months and leaned in to hug him.

Tony simply returned the hug and smiled whilst inhaling the scent of her hair, which he loved so much.

"I love you Ziva."

"And I love you Tony, so much."

Ziva was the most content she had felt since this whole fiasco had started. Images of her and Tony walking through the park with their child, sitting in bed with their child reading them a story, and even taking their child to day care flashed through her mind. Ziva may finally get to start a family with Tony, which is all she had ever dreamed of doing. She was convinced that Tony would be the best father ever, and all she wanted to do was give a child the love of a mother which she didn't get to experience for very long at all.


End file.
